A Day of Insanity, YAY!
by ChAnTo
Summary: Well it's the 10000000000000 story where characters come visit your house but plEAse! Give it a chance.


ChAnTo: Dear GOD!! How long has it been? A year? 2 years? way to long.  
  
Kally: 1000 years.  
  
ChAnTo: Heeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyy! It wasn't that long!  
  
Kally: Yah whatever  
  
!@#$!@#$!@#$!@#$!@#$!@#$!@#$  
  
ChAnTo: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!  
  
Kally: warnings?   
  
Sally: insanity.  
  
ChAnTo: HI EVERYBODY!!! I'M LIKE TOTALLY HAPPY TO BE HERE. It's, LIKE, BEEN, LIKE, A WHILE! Like, TOTALLY! ^_^  
  
Kally: better start the story.  
  
Sally: Good idea  
  
Disclaimer: IT'S MINE!!! ALL MINE BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *is run over by lawyers* Fine, I give up it's not mine X_X  
  
warnings: Slight swearing, A little OOC and insanity I think that's it.  
  
Chanto: Kally would you like to do the honours?  
  
Kally: Sure. And now for the first time in a year ChAnTos' fanfiction!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ChAnTo: RIVERDANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Starts dancing then tackles an innocent guy waiting for the bus*  
  
Sally: *Sweatdrop*  
  
ChAnTo: I feel ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...  
  
Sally: You can stop now  
  
ChAnTo: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...  
  
Sally: Please stop.  
  
ChAnTo: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...  
  
Sally: It's getting old.  
  
ChAnTo: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...  
  
Sally: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *stalks off*  
  
ChAnTo: GOING, GOING,GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNEE!!!!!  
  
Kally: *my best bud* *sweat drop*  
  
ChAnTo: CAFFIENE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kally: *Looks down by ChAnTo's feet and notices an open bag labeled sugar and chocolate covered coffee beans* WE'RE ALL   
  
DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *goes on for several more minutes* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chanto *I'm gonna' spell it like that since I'm lazy*: And now onto the main attraction... *pulls out and book labeled   
  
the Claire Bible* *goes into maniacal laughter* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kally: What are you doing with the Claire Bible?  
  
Chanto: I hope the Slayers enjoy it here *goes into more maniacal laughter*  
  
Kally: Shi...  
  
Chanto: ...TAKE MUSHROOMS!! *bursts into random laughter*  
  
Kally: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight... -_-;  
  
Chanto: *stops laughing aburptly* *opens Clair Bible and flips through some pages* HEAR IT IS!!^_^  
  
Kally: *Whispers* I think she means 'here' *Hides behind the couch* Whaddya' find? Or do I wanna' know  
  
Chanto: *Chants spell* LIGHT COME FOURTH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kally: *comes out from behind the couch flips the up side down book right side up bops Chanto on the head and goes back to  
  
hiding behind the couch.*  
  
Chanto: OH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts doing the real spell*  
  
Kally: *face faults*  
  
Chanto: *done the spell* OKAY ! Who do I want to come... *thinks* I KNOW!!!!!!!! LINA INVERSE!! and uh... *sits down   
  
to think* GOURRY GABRIEV!! And *thinks some more* AMELIA... And ZELGADIS!!!!!!!!! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand... hhmmmmmmmmmmmmm...  
  
Kally: Filia?  
  
Chanto: That's the answer?! That's right! no wrong!! what was the question again?  
  
Kally: I'll give you choclate if you finish off reading the names.  
  
Chanto: *ears perk up* Chocolate?   
  
Kally: Yep  
  
Chanto: FiliaSylphialXellosValgaav...  
  
Kally: VALGAAV?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Chanto: Yah, so?  
  
Kally: *Leans over to Chanto's ear* ARE YOU INSANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE'LL TRY AND KILL LINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chanto: ACK!! *keels over* Have you already forgotten? I have... *deep booming voice* MYSTICAL AUTHORESS POWERS!!!!   
  
*lightning flashes and thunder booms* MWEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEEHEEE!!!!!  
  
Kally: *sweatdrops* ooookaaaaaaay -.-;   
  
Chanto: And now the great and holy HELLMASTER PHIBRIZZO!!! *waits* HEY!! WHERE'S THE LIGHTNING AND THUNDER!?!?!?!  
  
Kally: *Tangled up in wires* Workin' on it!  
  
Chanto: but... but... *bursts into tears* I WANT MY THUNDER AND LIGHTNING!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...  
  
*lightning Flashes and thunder booms* huh? YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kally: fewf *wipes sweaty brow*  
  
*Suddenly a giant flashy flash that is really flashy and flashes appears*  
  
Flash: *flashes*  
  
Kally&Chanto: O.O  
  
Readers: ewww...  
  
Chanto: Come Katie we must get ready. *shifty eyes*  
  
Kally: What you mean?  
  
Chanto: We still have an hour until they get here it's a prolonged thing.  
  
Kally: really?  
  
Chanto: yep!   
  
Kally: LETS GO! ^_^  
  
*ten minutes later*  
  
Kally: so how should we dress it up to scare them? Bad guys lair?  
  
Chanto: No. I've already made the plans.  
  
Kally: O.O YOU MADE PLANS?! HOW LONG DID THAT TAKE?!  
  
Chanto: A little while. Now here's the plan... *starts whispering to Kally*  
  
Kally: You do realize we could die doing this right?  
  
Chanto: I know it's risky but that's the chance we take.  
  
Kally: Okay lets get to work.  
  
*45 minutes later*  
  
Kally&Chanto: *Writhing on the floor in agony*  
  
Kally:IT BURNS! IT BURNS! I'M MELTING ! I'M MELTING!  
  
Chanto: IN THE NAME OF EVERYTHING HOLY! IT BURNS! IT STINGS!  
  
*Whole house is pink*  
  
Chanto: *breathing heavily* must... get... to...gas...masks. *goes unconsious*  
  
Kally: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *leaps and   
  
grabs the gas masks, puts one on Chanto*  
  
Chanto: *wakes up* IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM BBBBBBBBBBBB  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kally: Good, because we wouldn't have been able to finish the story without you.  
  
Chanto: Oh so you did that just so we could finish the story and not because you were worried?  
  
Kally: Basically, yah.  
  
Chanto: Oh well. lets get the rest of our plans done. *goes off*  
  
Kally: Roger!  
  
Some weird guy: *walks up* Yes?  
  
Kally: Who are you!?  
  
SWG: Roger.  
  
Kally: *face faults* Okay that was an awful pun.  
  
Roger: Oh, okay. I gotta' go and take over Tortall *goes off*  
  
Kally: Whatever. *Goes to get ready*  
  
~6 and a half minutes later~  
  
Chanto&Kally: *Shivering*  
  
Kally: Chchchchchaaaantttttttoo, whenenenenen canan wewewe tttakkkke offfffff ttthhhessssse   
  
repppppppppullllssssivvvvve...? *teeth chatter so much that we can't here the rest of what she's   
  
saying only Chanto can here it.*  
  
  
  
Chanto: lllllatttttter.  
  
*suddenly another giant flashy flash that is really flashy and flashes appears*  
  
Flash: Flashes  
  
Kally&Chanto: O______________________________________________________________________O  
  
Slayers&co: O_______________________________________________________________________O  
  
Valgaav: What the f&*^ is going on!  
  
Lina: Yah and why is there so much PINK!  
  
Phibrizzo,Xellos and Valgaav: *Start wretching, well actually Phibby isn't wretching   
  
just shivering and Xellos is having a huge nosebleed and Valgaav has passed out so  
  
technically none of them are wretching. ^_^;;*  
  
Filia: well this is mildly disturbing.  
  
Phibrizzo: MILDLY!!  
  
Filia: NO YELLING AT ME!!! YOU'RE GROUNDED KID!!!!!!!!  
  
Phibrizzo: You don't even _MILDLY_ look like the Lord of Nightmares so you have no right  
  
to ground me. *sticks his tongue out*  
  
Gourry: Lina what's happening?  
  
Amelia: Yah Miss Lina, what's happening?  
  
Lina: HOW SHOULD I KNOW?  
  
Zelgadis: Well you seem to always seem to know what's happening  
  
Lina: That's just not true Zel, I'm mean you knew all about Kopii Rezo.  
  
Sylphiel: So you're saying you have no idea where we are?  
  
Lina: *bows head and sighs* Basically yah.  
  
Valgaav: *has woken up* F%*$. *looks at Phibrizzo* AND WHY THE F*#$ IS HE HERE!  
  
Filia: VALGAAV! LANGUAGE!!!  
  
Valgaav: *rolls eyes* Yes mom.  
  
Amelia: So where are we?  
  
Kally: *has snuck up on them and is wearing a pink dot that is so small   
  
that you can barely see it on her forehead*in robotic voice* Welcome to Pink World where   
  
it's all pink all the time.  
  
Phibrizzo: No, NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...  
  
Xellos: Hellmaster?  
  
Phibrizzo: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... Huh?  
  
yes Xellos?  
  
Xellos: Are you feeling okay?  
  
Phibrizzo: Maybe I'm the only one that noticed but... *stands on tip toes and goes up to Xellos's ear*  
  
WERE STUCK IN A WORLD THAT'S ALL PINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xellos: ACK! *falls over* WHUMP!!!!  
  
Valgaav: HOLY SHIT!!! YOU'RE RIGHT!! NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...  
  
Lina: Valgaav over reacting, that's the first time I've seen that!  
  
Amelia: Uh Miss Lina lets get back to the present problem.  
  
Lina: RIGHT!  
  
Kally: As I was saying welcome Miss Chanto will be right with you. *sniggers*  
  
Valgaav: I wonder what kind of freaky person would own a house like this.  
  
Phibby: Personally it's the type a person I wouldn't want to meet.  
  
Gourry: What's a 'Chanto'?  
  
Lina: *slaps her forehead* d'oh!  
  
Kally: She's here.  
  
Salyers&co: *Look to where Kally's pointing*  
  
Chanto: *comes down the stairs wearing a giant plastic suit to protect herself  
  
with a scuba tank to help her breathe and wearing a pink... STICKER O_O????????*  
  
Slayers&co: *like Dr. Evil* RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiight.  
  
Chanto: *in nasal voice* Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelcooooooooooooooooooooooooomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.  
  
Everyone except Kally (EEK): -_-'''''''.  
  
Chanto: Soooooooooooooooooo hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow aaaaaaaaaaaaareeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu toooooooooooooooooooodaaaaaaaaaa  
  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaay? (trans:So how are you today?)  
  
EEK: -_-' Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight...  
  
Kally: *walks up to chanto and whispers in her ear*  
  
Chanto: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees yooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight  
  
iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis  
  
tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeee. (trans: Yes I guess  
  
you are right it is time)  
  
Slayers&co.: What are you talking about?  
  
Chanto: *is finally talking normally* I'm sending two of you back.  
  
Slayer&co.: Back? WAHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*What Slayers&co is thinking*  
  
Lina: In the name of everything holy it better be me.  
  
Amelia: Please Ceiphied let me go back.   
  
Zelgadiss: Even though I never really liked you Rezo. PLEASE send me back.  
  
Filia: Please Fire Dragon King I didn't really want to quit.  
  
Valgaav: In the name of lord Gaav it had better be me.  
  
Sylphiel: Please dear Gourry let me stay with you where ever you go.  
  
Xellos: Please Jo~sama let me go back  
  
Phibrizzo: Mom I promise to be good if you send me back. I'll stop spiking the   
  
punch at parties, I promise the Kleenex accident will never happen again *Goes about all the  
  
bad things he promises not to do.*   
  
Chanto: The people that are going are...  
  
Salyers&co.: Yes?  
  
Chanto:The people that are going are...  
  
Slayers&co: Yes?!  
  
Chanto: The people who are going are...  
  
Phibby: Goddamnit who are they!  
  
Chanto: Sylphiel and...  
  
Sylphiel: Gourry?  
  
Chanto: Valgaav.  
  
Sylphiel: Oh. T_T *disappears*  
  
Valgaav: Mwahahahahahahahaha! In your face Flat-Chest! Non-pacifist! Idiot! Stoneface! Mom!  
  
Purple Haired idiot!! Runt! *disappears*  
  
Slayers&co: *Fuming*  
  
Lina: Flat-chest. *grates teeth*  
  
Amelia: Non-pacifist *grates teeth _harder_*  
  
Zelgadis: Stoneface. *slams fist against his other one*  
  
Xellos: Purple haired idiot. *growls*  
  
Phibrizzo: Runt! RUNT! I'll show you runt you f*@%! B@$!@%#!  
  
Filia: BYE VALGAAV!!!  
  
Gourry: *Rolls over and snores*  
  
Chanto: Pepperoni pizza. *snarls*  
  
Slayers&co minus 2: -_-''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Chanto: sorry got caught up in the moment  
  
KAlly: *normal voice* Yup and you had every right to ^_^  
  
Chanto: Thank ya! ^_^  
  
Kally: No problem-a! ^_^  
  
SUdenly the Slayers&co. realize that they are stuck here: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...  
  
Chanto: I think this chapter is over  
  
Kally: Yah  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Chanto: AND THAT'S A WRAP!!!  
  
Everyone: *cheers*  
  
Chanto: My first story in what, a year?  
  
Kally: I am so proud of you! *bursts into hysterical tears*  
  
Chanto: Yah me to.  
  
ciao  
  
ChAnTo 


End file.
